


Guilty Apologies

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After the canon, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Killugon - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon wakes up and is given some midmorning comfort. Is it a good dream, a bad nightmare, or reality? NSFW KilluGon with a plot twist.





	Guilty Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I wrote this really quick on my train ride home plus an hour in the bathroom. It turned out really well for something so sudden, so I thought I would post it. I hope you enjoy some bittersweet KilluGon?

_Killua, I’m so sorry… _

Gon blinked awake, finding himself cozily buried beneath the bedding. One of his hands was resting close to his face, while the other was tucked down near his bare stomach. He could see the window across the room, which was streaming midmorning light onto the rug. He had forgotten to draw the curtains the night before. Or rather, he hadn’t made it over in that direction.

Noticing the teen had stirred, a hand suddenly began stroking his ebony hair from behind. This meant that someone was sitting on the bed between him and the wall. The fingers were warm and comforting, reaching through the soft spikes to give a little scalp massage. Unable to stop his sleepy self, Gon gave a small sound of contentment, which was met with a nostalgic, melodic laughter. It made his heart throb.

“Good morning, Gon.”

“Good morning.”

“You passed out again. It makes me worried.”

“Sorry… I was just a bit more tired yesterday.”

“I know. That’s why I let you sleep in today. You need to take care of your body, Gon. Or else what am I gonna do?” 

Gon felt the hand on his head move down to his shoulder. It gently gripped and he tensed, not ready for the sweet dream to end. But, the choice was his to make. He allowed himself to be turned over, his back laying flat on the cool bed sheets. Scratching at his cheek, he smiled up at the face of the one he loved most.

“Good morning, Gon,” the voice said again. 

“Good morning,” Gon repeated, closing his brown eyes as he wrapped his arms around the neck above him. He tilted his head slightly to accept a tender kiss, breathing in the familiar scent he missed so much. How could this moment be so perfect, but so painful? 

The black-haired teen felt a tongue lick at his lips and he opened his mouth to let it in. Within moments of swapping saliva, his body began to become aroused. A tingling sensation circulated through his system, making him sensitive to the hands that were ready to gently make their way down his skin. They tweaked his perky pink nipples, which were surrounded by hickeys with different histories. They trailed across his stomach, which was becoming more toned due to his improved training regimen. One hand stopped to wrap around Gon’s erection, pressing a thumb against the pulsing vein on the underside. The other teased his twitching hole, two fingers playfully circling, eagerly waiting to stimulate the erotic insides.

The kiss was broken and a seductive whisper in the boy’s ear made him blush. “Do you want it, Gon?”

Gon scrunched his eyes closed even more and gave a small nod. He tightened his hold around the stable neck and awaited for the digits to enter him. When the teasing didn’t end, the boy shamefully lifted his knees and spread his legs under the blankets to allow for easier access. 

“You have to tell me you want it, Gon. If you truly want it, you know what to say…” The fingers moved to pinch the mole his lover cherished so much. 

It hadn’t been long since the spiky-haired teen had awoken, but he was already being given the tough task to make the second choice. On the verge of tears, Gon opened his chocolate eyes, hazy with lust. He peered up at the loving and playful visage staring down at him.

“I want it, Killua,” he murmured meekly, instantly dropping his gaze and biting his bottom lip. He felt a twinge of guilt as a gentle kiss was planted on his forehead and he heard the familiar phrase “Good boy.”

Without a word of warning, the two fingers plunged in, diving deep into the hot cavern wanting to be filled. They skillfully thrust in and out of the tight space, which was becoming naturally more lubricated as Gon’s body hungered for more. The boy on the bottom opened his mouth to let out a moan of delight, but a kiss muffled the sound. 

Still, he couldn’t stop small noises from escaping as his front was stimulated as well. His six inch member was stroked roughly in time with the finger penetrations, bringing him to the edge in a matter of minutes. Tears stinging the corner of his eyes and his heart throbbing, Gon knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. That was when the digits inside him pressed against his prostate. 

On instinct, the boy broke the kiss and let out a loud gasp. His breathing becoming more labored, he felt the head in his arms wriggle free from his hold. There was a shifting of blankets as it moved downwards towards his exposed crotch. So it was indeed almost time for release. 

“Give it to me, Gon,” the voice urged as an expert tongue lapped up the precum that had been lubricating his cock. The fingers in his ass sped up the pace, assaulting his prostate with pleasure that had the black-haired teen’s whole body trembling. He reached down to grip the white hair as his stiff member entered a devilish throat that began to suck him hard. It felt so good that Gon couldn’t give a warning before he shot his load. His hips bucked as he ejaculated into the awaiting mouth, fisting the fluffy hair in his grasp. 

He felt himself drained of his minimal morning energy, leaving him too exhausted to flinch when the fingers inside him pulled out. Closing his teary eyes, he allowed his body to be rearranged into a cuddle-ready position with the blanket covering him again. But, before he could enjoy being held close for his guilt-ridden afterglow, there was a sudden knocking on the bedroom door.

“Gon, I’ve let you sleep in for long enough. I know you don’t have work today, but I do expect you to do some studying this morning. I’ll have your breakfast ready in five minutes, so wake yourself up and come down soon, alright?” 

“Alright. Sorry, Mito-san,” Gon croaked tiredly.

“…You don’t sound so good. May I come in?”

“No, no, I’m fine. You just… woke me up,” the boy lied, feeling a hand run gently through his hair. “Just… make me a big breakfast so I can come down in ten minutes.”

“You have been eating more this month,” Mito commented with a cheery laugh. “Now that you’re sixteen, perhaps you’re going to have a growth spurt soon. Well, I’ll expect you sitting with fork and knife in hand before the ten minutes are up.”

“Alright. Thanks, Mito-san.” 

Gon reopened his eyes once his aunt had finished climbing back down the stairs. The head petting hadn’t stopped, and the boy wished it wouldn’t. “Nothing we can do,” came a lighthearted murmur that read his thoughts, “after all, it would be odd if you never left your room ever again. But, I’m also a bit sad that we don’t get to cuddle before you go though.” 

With that said, the pair of hands reached from behind to grab under Gon’s armpits and hoist him out from beneath the blankets. Sitting upright, the teen swayed a little bit, more than a little exhausted from the prior activity. A warm cheek nuzzled against his own affectionately and the arms wrapped around him for the usual farewell embrace.

“I’ll see you later tonight after you finish your dinner. Then I’ll be able to have mine.”

“Right,” Gon nodded, gingerly wrapping his fingers around the pale wrists that crossed in front of his chest. They were definitely there, as they had been every time before. “See you then.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Gon,” the voice said tenderly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Hearing his name, the teen’s face twisted in anguish. He gripped the arms in his grasp and quickly tried to turn around for one last glance at the face of his beloved. But, the other had already disappeared. Clenching his fists in frustration, Gon flopped back onto the bed with a shaky sigh. As with each day that passed, he bit his lip to hold back the sobs that wanted to pour from his heavy heart. 

He loved Killua so much. He missed Killua so much. He wanted Killua so much. It was that last part, a desperate desire for sexual pleasure from the love of his life, that had probably spawned the Incubus. But, it was Gon’s own choice to allow himself, in a moment of endless loneliness, to accept the initial offer. After the first encounter, after the second night, after the third week, after every time the Incubus made him come, Gon could only think a single thought.

_ Killua, I’m so sorry… _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Gon was too lonely and his body too horny to resist something that took the form of his one and only true love! This is a parallel alternate dimension to my Canon KilluGon, meaning Killua is still the biggest sis-con going around the world with Alluka and only meeting with Gon once every three months or so... that asshole sis-con.
> 
> I kinda wanna do a follow-up, such as Killua wondering why Gon suddenly stopped contacting him and how he's feeling about that, but for now, this is a one-shot. If its popular, perhaps I'll make more parts~ But for now, I'll be working on Erotic Exotic Pet and a few unnamed things on my computer. Please leave kudos, comments, and reviews!


End file.
